Aftermath
by Raveyfire
Summary: Alternate Universe fic. Vegnagun wasn't destroyed, but it malfunctioned and left Spira in a desolate state and the YRP with life long scars. Now it's up to Yuna, Lulu, Rikku and Paine to bring light back to Spira. Shoujoai warnings! RixPa, YuxLu! R&R!


**Aftermath**

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of the characters.

This story is somewhat an alternate universe of FFX-2. Lulu and Wakka never had a baby. Also, Vegnagun was not stopped, but didn't exactly destroy Spira. It just left it in a really horrible state.

Prologue

The smoke and dust cleared after Vegnagun had just fired its cannon. Everything looked like nothingness. At that time, Rikku was the only one barely conscious. She could not lift her head, but she felt a warm wetness on her neck; however, she did not know it was her own blood. Her vision was blurry and she was a bit confused from the explosion.

Rikku looked up to see a fuzzy figure which seemed to have blonde hair and was wearing pink and next to her was a large figure and then a tall and slender figure. She opened her mouth to speak to the figure, but could only feel pain and no noise escaped from her mouth. Then, before she could figure out what was going on, or where Yuna and Paine were, she herself passed out.

"Damn, she's out too," Leblanc stated to Ormi and Logos as Rikku went into unconsciousness. "What should we do, boss? Leave them?" Ormi qustioned. "Of course not. I know they are our enemies, but they wouldn't ever leave us like this. Besides we need competition," Leblanc replied. "Whatever you say, boss," said Logos as he and Ormi both pulled Yuna, Rikku, and Paine out of the Far Plane.

Leblanc still stood where Vegnagun had been after it went off and self-destructed from a malfuction. "Where did the other three go? Where could they be after something like that? Oh, I hope you're ok, my Noojie-Woojie!"

"Boss! Let's go!" Logos barked. Leblanc turned and looked towards him and then back at the rubble and then nodded and left the Far Plane to get the other three to some medical attention.

The next day, Yuna woke up in bed. The smell was familar and then she knew where she was. She was home, in Besaid, but the only thing she couldn't figure out was why she couldn't see. She could sense that she had opened her eyes, but she couldn't see a thing. She rubbed her eyes and still couldn't see. Then everything had come back to her and she remembered what had happened with Vegnagun. That's when Yuna started to panic. She sat up quickly and started to feel around frantically. She noticed a different smell in the air, like it was polluted. It smelled like smoke rather than the fresh clean air of Besaid. Suddenly, someone placed their hands on Yuna's arms and held her still and with a soft, calm voice said, "Yuna, calm down. It's ok. I'm here." Yuna then relaxed when she heard the familar voice. "Lulu," she said, "what's going on? Why can't I see?" "Vegnagun...when it malfunctioned self-destructed...it left you blind. Leblanc told me everything," Lulu replied. Yuna gasped, "You mean Spira is still here?! It wasn't destroyed?!" Lulu sighed deeply and said, "No, but it might have been better if it were destroyed..." "How can you say that Lulu?!" Yuna shouted. "Do you smell that in the air?" Lulu asked. Yuna sniffed the air and nodded when she smelled the unfamilar scent. "That," Lulu said, "is because of Vegnagun...most of the people have left the village. The only people left are Wakka, myself, and the guards of the temple...the sky is still dark because of the clouds...we may never see the sun ever again...but, Yuna, you will never see anything ever again...Because of Vegnagun, you have lost your sight..." "Not ever?" Yuna said softly. "No," Lulu simply stated. In a sad voice, Yuna said, "Lulu, I would like to be alone for a while..." Lulu then left without saying anything. Just because she couldn't see, didn't mean she couldn't cry and cry she did. Yuna's cheeks were a river of tears and nothing but.

Lulu headed over to the hut that Rikku had been resting in. She walked in to see Rikku already awake. Rikku already knew what was physically wrong with her by waking up to bandages on her neck and after many times trying to speak and failing. "Is there anything I can get you?" Lulu asked her. Rikku guestured for Lulu to get her some paper and something to write with. Lulu went over and got her some paper and a pencil. Rikku took them and then wrote, "Where's Paine?" Lulu read and then said, "I'm afraid, that out of all of you, she was the most badly injured...she in a coma right now." Rikku's eyes widened with worry, but then Lulu calmed her by saying, "It's ok. The doctor said she will wake, but it could be a long time." Rikku calmed and then wrote, "What about Yunie?" "Yuna...Vegnagun left her blind...she'll never see again..." Lulu replied. At that, Rikku felt sick to her stomach. Just to find out that both her best friend and cousin were in very bad shape made her ill. She then wrote on the paper, "Can I see them?" "When both you and Yuna are better, you can both see each other and Paine, but until then, you need to rest." Rikku looked down and just nodded sadly and then guestured for Lulu to leave.

As Lulu left, she said to herself, "This is going to be really hard for all three of these girls. Hopefully at least Paine won't have any life long handicaps."

For a whole year, both Rikku and Yuna visited Paine every single day. Rikku would always wake up early and go see her and hold her hand and practically spend her whole day there, but hey, what are best friends for? During that year, they had to move to a new location somewhere in Luca because the island started to become filled with smoke. Now, there was no living creature on Besaid Island. Either they fled, or died from toxins in the air.

One day, while Rikku was holding Paine's hand and a book with her other hand, she felt a weak tugging on her hand. Suddenly, she dropped the book she was reading and looked over at Paine who had started shifting and opening her eyes half way. Rikku jumped up surprised and ran outside and jumped in front of Lulu. Lulu blinked and asked, "What is it?" Rikku, with no voice, frantically pointed in the direction of Paine's room. Lulu looked towards the room and then back at Rikku. "Paine?" she asked the blonde. Rikku nodded. Lulu and Rikku both ran to Paine's room to find her now fully awake. Paine looked back and forth and finally asked, "What? Where am I? Where's Vegnagun?" "You've been in a coma for a year," Lulu said, "Vegnagun malfuctioned when it fired and self-destructed and then left all of Spira in a desolate state." Paine looked at Rikku and then asked, "Where's Yuna?" Rikku just shrugged. Yuna finally made her way into the room, with a blindfold over her eyes. Paine blinked and asked, "What's wrong with Yuna?" "Me, I'm blind. I'll never see again," Yuna said, "and Rikku will never talk again. Debris slit her throat and damaged her vocal cords...The blast destroyed my vision...And you got lucky. You are only left with scars." Paine looked at them in disbelief. "Because Vegnagun malfunctioned...is that why this place is so dark?" she asked. Lulu nodded and said, "And worse...Since it was in the Far Plane...many evil spirits have escaped because of Shuyin and are roaming over Spira as fiends...As for Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai...they haven't been seen by anyone. Some think they were killed or still in the Far Plane..." Paine shook her head and said, "What have we done?"

Well that's the prologue! The next part will be up if I get plenty of reviews! Please no flames!


End file.
